Going To High School
by 56sigma
Summary: The mane six have been sent to earth to teach us about friendship but they get a little side tracked
1. Chapter 1

1st hour

"good morning students my name is and i will be your freshman science teacher" 'bring' " oh no i have to go talk amognst yourselves"

"now with the teacher gone i can make some friends"

pinkie pie thoguht to herself.

"hi im luke shats your name"

" well ummm my name is penny "

"well hi penny" ( wow she is very cute i wonder if she will go to the fall dance with me)

" so luke can you help me get around after class i was almost late to this one "

"sure on one condtion "

"and that would be "

" you give me your phone number "

"pk its 123-456-7890" (wow the i can belive he asked me for my phone number )

on the other side of the classroom

" ok of you want to play rough" a rainbow haired girl said

take this she uppercutted that guy so fast he was on the floor with a big ko above his head pinkie pie looked across the room at her friend shook

her head then resumed talkig to luke

2nd hour

"rainbow dash! why did you punch him i mean were here to make friends not enemines"

"well in my defence penny he did slap me for bumping into him "

"well dont do it agian "

"fine, oh and who was that boy you were talking to he was kinda cute"

"oh" pinkie blushed "just a boy he is helping me pearn where everything is"

"ya whatever i will be watching you "

"PENNY AND DANIELL STOP TALKING " yelled the teacher

3rd hour

"and so i am very boring and blah blah blah"

"so luke who was that new girl you were talking to " asked lukes best friend kato

"the hot one with the curly pink hair or the other one woh the rainbow highlights "

"dude you got it wrong the rainbow one os the hot one"

luke thought back to his conversation with penny and how cute she looked in her pink shirt with the words cupcakes are amazing on the front and her bright smile and that mass of curly pink hair that smelled of cotton candy now that he had her number he could use i to track her every location or not probably not because that would be creepy

lunch

"HEY LUKE SIT HERE " yelled penny from across the lunch room

sweet now i can meet some of her friends if she mad any during the last 2 hours as luke walked to the table he was triped by his friend kato who then told him to give it up

"luke i wpuld like you to meet daniell(rainbow dash) rachel(rarity) jackie (apple jack) dawn (twilight sparkle) and fiona (fluttershy) girls this is luke my bo- my friend "

luke was surprised at how she almost called him her boyfriend since they just met but he was cool with it

"sp did you girls know each other last year "

( in beech vill there are 2 middle schools so they use that excuse )

"yes" they all replied in unison except for jackie who nodded

"so im goin to the bathroom anyone else going " dawn asked the other 4 got up and left penny stayed behind

" so penny i noticed that when you introduced me to your friend you almost called me your boyfriend "

"ph you noticed that well i jst really like you do you like me to "

luke was very surprised

"yes penny i do like you "

" that is super duper euper " she then preced to jump on the tabel repetedly (you thought i was changing pinke pie)

after about 10 jumps her friends had returned and penny got back down hugged luke and said

"you guys misse a lot "

"well its lookin as if yall did umm whats the word hook up " jackie said

"wow jackie you are simply marvelous at guessing " rachel replied in a very condecending manor

"rari- rachel yall better shut your trap befor i shut if for ya"

"so penny wanna go to the library and study during free period"

"i have a feeling that study actuly means -"

"just wait and see


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry about grammer im doing this all from my iphone because my pc is broken :( enjoy**

chap 2

2 weeks later (3 days before the fall dance)

"so penny are we still on for the fall dance"

"well of course silly willy"

penny(pinkie pie) then kissed luke for a split second then bounced off to her next class kato then walked tword him she has been givig him trouble ever since he and penny started dating because she liked him

"so you and the pink haired girl are going to the dance together, remember the deal we made last year "

luke thought back to the last week of 8th grade he and kato had made a deal to go to the first highschool dance together because neither of them had many friends (they were eachothers only friends)

"sorry kato i think that that girl with the rainbow highlights was checking you out "

"i cant beleive you would even suggest such a thing i mean ughhh "

kato then stormed off daniell(rainbow dash) and jackie (apple jack) came up to luke

"wow luke yall really messed thing up with yer only friend "

"i know jackie and daniell i tried to tell kato yu liked her but she wouldnt listen"

daniels jaw droped like a anvil in a looney toons show

"YOU WHAT i dont even like girls "

"oh but i heard dawn and fiona talking and they said you did"

"well they are going to hear from me "

"wow yall really messed things up agian now penny is the only one who still likes yall"

"thanks jackie for being so helpful"

"not a problem"

2 days before the dance

"kato im sorry please try to forgive me and call me back when you get this "

and luke hung up the phone wow i really screwed things up now to call penny

(assorted dial tones)

"hi penny its luke "

"oh hi luke i heard what you said to daniell she was really super duper mad i mean really mad"

"ya i got that are dawn and fiona ok"

"ya they only beeded a few stitches but nothing big"

"cool so what are you going to do tomorrow i was thinking you could come over here and have dinner with ke and my parents "

"ya that sounds great i will just have to ask my mother one sec MOM CAN I GO TO LUKES TOMORROW"

"sure thing" her mother yelled back

"yes i can go "

"cool my parents hae been wanting to meet you for like 3 days "

(click)

now luked ran off to his parents to tell them that penny would be coming over tomorow and penny went to brag about her happiness to her "sisters"

1 day before the dance

"so penny when did you and luke meet" lukes mother asked

"well the first day of school"

"okayyyyy"

'youve got mail'

"luke i thought i told you no electronics at dinner"

"sorry mom ill leave the tabel to check this "

luke read the email from kato saying

-luke go to youtube and search MLP FIM and wathc a couple of episodes and you will be very scared

so luke went on youtube on his iphone and looked it up and watched a video and really was scared because penny and her "sisters" acted EXaCTLY like characters from the show but hiw is that possible luke decided to ask penny tomorrow at lunch

day of dance

"howdy luke penny using here yet "

now this was lukes chance if he called jackie apple jack he might get some answers or look like an idiot

"thanks APPLE JACK "

the mouths of the 5 girls droped open then after pinke pie finaly walked over

"whats going on guys did the boogie oogie monster scary you "

"no pinkei pie there in shock" luke replied

"luke how...just be quite "

"ok fine but you ponys have some explaining to do "

"ok" twilight sparkel began "we were sent here by princess celestia to bring the magic of friendship to earth after weeks of research we decided to begin here then pinkie meet you and now this is happenig"

"ok so one question" luke asked "when yu leave can i come with you"

"well..." twilight sparkel began to say when

"of course you can silly billy" pinke said then procded to kiss him for about 10 seconds then released him

"pinkie its not that simple "

"well why not "

"well you got me there i will talk to the princess tonite before the dance ok "

"ok"


	3. Chapter 3

chap 3

as luke walked into the gymnasium he realized that he actualy had a girlfriend someting he thought he could never experiance until collage pinkie ran up to him then hugged him

"wow luke i thought you woupd never ever get here"

the dance had started 5 miniutes ago but twilight was setting up decorations so she had been there for probably an hour

"well are yall just gonna stand there or yall going to dsnce " applejack yelled

as the dj began to play a very bass filled song pinkie yelled out

"THIS IS MY JAM"

then she began to dance very badly i migt add but it was very entertaining everyone laughed until they realized the song was over and the dj had set up a playlist for the next 9 miniuts because every 10 miniuts a slow song played

"so luke how was my dancing "

"it was great "

to everyone but pinkie it was obvlious that luke was lying

"thanks want to get some punch "

"no pinkie thats a bad idea i just saw kato by the punch bowl with a bottle in her hand so i think we should not drink it "

"ohhhhh i dont get it "

"give it a while you will get it"

"okey dokey lokey"

the dj came on the speaker and said

"ok grab someone special and get close we are slowing it down"

"come on luke time to dance"

pinke then proceded to pull luke on the dance floor and wrap her hands around his neck and he wraped his hands around her waist and pulled her close wondering if twilight had talked to the princess about him going back with them

"luke im glad i met you pinkie whispered "

"me to pinkie me to "

after the slow song ended pinkie and luke watched as the dj began to boost the bass and the floor started thumping then kato walked over

"sup guys you ready for this party to get wild "

"no" pinkie and luke said in unison

(sorry about the character editing but i needed to for the next part)

"ok im going to go and make some more punch if you know what i mean "

then as kato walked away police sirens blared outside and the kids heard the doors open and the police officer say who brought the booze with 90% of the students drunk the other 10 being luke pinkie RD twilight rarity fluttershy apple jack and the "good" kids they were allowed to leave the rest were sent home except kato who was taken to the police station for the night


End file.
